


We're Dating, Right?

by jacksonnw



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonnw/pseuds/jacksonnw
Summary: Damian and Jon are hanging out in the Fortress of Attitude when Damian asks the question that every millennial eventually faces, "What are we?"





	1. It's Just a Game

“Jon, do you… I mean will you, uh,” Damian trailed off. He and Jon were hanging out in the fortress of attitude. They had just finished training and were playing Monk-E monsters on the monitor  
.  
“Damian, full sentences please, I don’t speak bat,” Jon said, his eyes never leaving the TV. 

Damian sighed and paused the game. “Jon. There’s something I have to tell you. I know we’ve been friends for a while but I think I-" 

"Damian I like you too. Now can we get back to the game? This is the first time I think I might actually have a shot at winning." 

Damian stared open-mouthed at Jon. He must have heard him incorrectly.

Now Jon looked over at Damian. "Ugh. I knew you’d be all weird about it. Yes, Damian, I like you. And yes, as more than a friend. I have for a long time now and honestly, I thought you already knew. We always hang out when it’s just the two of us, we go out, we do couple things, I mean even my mom commented on it. Now can you please unpause it.”

He was at a loss for words. Usually, he was the one confusing Jon, but not after that bombshell. Damian had no idea how Jon could be so calm about this. “What do mean ‘unpause it’. We have to talk about this Jon, you basically just said that we’re dating!" 

"And? Seriously Dami, for such a smart guy, you can be pretty clueless. You like me, I like you. Now after you stop yapping and I kick your butt in this game, we can talk about it over dinner." 

Damian chuckled to himself and picked up his controller, "Alright corncob, if you want to lose so bad, be my guest. But when I win, we’re going out for Chinese.” Damian unpaused the game, but he quickly realized that Jon was, in fact, going to 'kick his butt’. He didn’t do himself any favors earlier by losing half his health and wasting his special attack. 

“Is the great Damian Wayne about to lose to little, old me,” Jon asked in mock surprise. 

“Shut it Kent, the game’s not over yet."The game ended about five seconds later when Jon used his character’s power up to freeze Damian and launch him off the map. 

"Aw yeah! Who’s the best! It’s me.” Jon got up and starting dancing around Damian. “And since I won… we’re going out for pizza." 

Damian could tolerate Jon’s taunting because he looked so cute when he was happy. But pizza, Damian swore it off after Grayson brought him to that horrible Bat-Pizza chain. He had nightmares for weeks about getting extra Joker toppings or a side of Red Hood. Good thing he knew Jon’s secret weakness. "But Jon,” Damian whined, “I really wanted Chinese food.” He pushed out his lip and flashed his puppy dog eyes. 

Jon looked like he was struggling to not give in to Damian, but they both knew what was going to happen. “Fine you big baby, we can get Chinese food. But you’re driving.”

"Of course Jon, we can take my bike.“ Damian walked towards the door before turning around, "You know how I love your hands around my waist.”


	2. Sing to Me

Jon turned as red as a tomato before they both broke out laughing. "Damian Wayne, are you hitting on me? You should know my boyfriend's got quite a temper."

Damian smirked at Jon, "Who? Robin? What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

They launched themselves back to Gotham where Damian's bike was waiting. "Hop on corncob, this bike's got one speed, fast."

"Ok batboy, but I pick the music, I have the perfect song in mind."

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on I can't sleep," Jon sang as loud as he possibly could with his hands wrapped around Damian. If you had told a thirteen-year-old Damian he'd be listening to a Katy Perry song with Jon, he'd have thrown a batarang at your face and tried to lock you up in Arkham. Now, he's just trying not to blush. Two Katy Perry songs later, they pulled into the Golden Dragon lot. Jon grinned at Damian, "Not bad Dami, but you better be singing with me on the way back."

The restaurant was packed when they walked in, but Damian pulled the owner aside and managed to secure them a table.

"What did you say to him?" Jon whispered.

"Oh nothing, I just reminded him of the generous donation father made when the place reopened."

They both stopped talking as they sat down and looked at their menus. Damian had been craving an egg roll the entire week so he knew what he was getting. Then he remembered that Jon could never figure out what he wanted. "Jon, order the sesame chicken and the lo mein, that's what you like."

"Thanks, Damian, I don't know what I'd do without you." He knew Jon was joking, at least a little bit, but Damian always smiled when Jon said something like that. He loved helping Jon, whether it was with homework, with his powers or even with something as small as what Chinese food he liked. Once he and Jon were ready to order, Damian decided it was time to figure out what Jon had meant earlier, "Ok, now can we talk about what you said?"

Jon put his menu down and looked up at Damian, "Sure, I don't know why you're confused though."

"Jon, I-"

"Damian. Do you like me?"

"Yes."

"So then what's the problem? I like you too. I'm having dinner with you for crying out loud. "

"I just..." Damian didn't really know why he was getting so worked up about this. Everything Jon had said was true. They always hung out together, they went out on 'dates' and Jon was one of the few people that Damian could actually be himself with. He sighed, "I don't know Jon. I've... I've never done this before"

"What? Date anyone? Neither have I, silly. It's new for me too." Jon grabbed Damian's hand from across the table. "I know we don't really know what we're doing, but I know I like you. A lot. And I really want to be with you."

A wide smile spread across Damian's face, " You're right. Neither of us knows a whole a lot about dating, but I know I like you too."

"Now shut up and order your eggroll, batboy." Jon sighed, "And to think, if you weren't so darn cute, I could be eating pizza right now... pizza."

"Oh stop it. You know you love me, corncob." 

Jon squeezed his hand and the smile returned to his face. "Ya I kinda do."


End file.
